


My Life in Red

by saintnoname



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Post-Avengers, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is pregnant.  She and Clint discuss options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life in Red

Natasha sat staring at her hands, apart from the momentary glances she stole at the door to see if Clint was coming through it, knowing that he wouldn't be. There was no way he'd be able to open that door without her noticing.

When Loki chased her through the air during his attempted invasion, Natasha reacted with a nonchalant, "Oh. It's you."

She could take down an entire room full of men singlehandedly without ever breaking a sweat or doubting herself.

But being the bearer of bad news? She was less accostomed to being in that position, especially when the recipient of bad news was her boyfriend.

The door creaked and Natasha's eyes locked on it as Clint stepped inside. He smiled as he greeted her, then his smile vanished as his eyes met hers. "Tasha? What is it?"

Natasha forced a smile in an effort to reassure him. "Sit down."

Clint sat, shoulders turning inward in a subtly defensive gesture. Watching Clint brace himself for whatever was coming only broke Natasha's heart further.

"I have something I need to tell you," she said.

"Okay, then, tell me," he responded with the smallest tremor in his voice.

Natasha looked down at her hands, then back up at him. "I had a daughter once. She was stillborn." She paused. "Black Widows can't have babies. We've been programmed that way. If we get pregnant..." Natasha shrugged "Our bodies reject it."

"I'm sorry, Natasha."

She shook her head. "No, no. It's for the better this way. I mean, can you imagine if we had a baby to worry about on top of an invasion during the Battle of New York? And if I'm pregnant, am I supposed to just take a desk job and stay out of the field for nine months? I can't do that, Clint. You know I can't."

Natasha glanced away, eyes becoming glossy with tears. "Which is why I'm getting an abortion."

Clint's eyes bulged. "Wait, wait, wait a minute." He leaned forward, touching her knee. "You're pregnant?"

Natasha nodded, wiping her eyes. The tears hadn't fallen, and she meant to ensure that they wouldn't fall. "We should have been more careful, after the Battle of New York." They hadn't exactly been concerned with protection. The two had been far more occupied with celebrating the fact that they both were alive and themselves and Loki-free.

"Wait, okay. You're sure you'll miscarry?"

Natasha smiled weakly. "I'm not sure. But if I did..." She shook her head. "I can't go through that again. I can handle a lot, but I couldn't handle that."

Clint nodded, then was silent. "I'll go with you."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "It's my baby, too. I'll support you the whole way."

Natasha hugged Clint. "Thank you."

"No problem," Clint said, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
